hitchhikersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Heh Why have I got this fish in my ear? :Is there anyone actually working on this? Otherwise I'd put it up for adoption. And this wiki has such potential (I was thinking about starting the same thing when I came across this). -- Redge (Talk) How do you Join the project? (Fr33Lanc3r) ::Instead of duplicating efforts, why not help us better organize and further expand the Hitchhiker's related articles on the English Wikipedia? The GERMANS have a Wikiproject Hitchhiker's Guide, for crying out loud, and there isn't one on the English Wikipedia...yet. ::: I have taken lead in this project i look forward to your help. :::: Who's "I"--Uncanny474 19:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: The aforementioned 'I' was MrKWatkins the co-admin on this wikia sorry for the slip up there. :) --Ryancb06 03:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Which version of HHGG? Which storyline version of the Hitch Hiker's Guide is this wiki devoted to? The Books or the Radio 4 series? (As I'm sure you know they are both very different). Or can we cover both perhaps? :::'--Gorgan almighty 15:32, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC)' ::I think we should use the books, the radio series, the TV series and even the film. In cases of differences between versions then we should make it clear where each version comes from. '-- MrKWatkins 21:56, 20 Nov 2005 (GMT)' :: I beleive we can adiquetly cover all things related to hitchhikers series'.--Ryancb06 04:48, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I'd propose different pre-fixes for the various incarnations of H2G2, something along the lines of TV:(then which episode in particular the piece of information came from, then Radio: (again followed by the title of which Radio play the info came from), Novel, (and so forth) and finally Movie (just have that as a link to the movie page. :::Also I was curious whether these pages are being written from an 'in-universe' point of view or an 'out-of-universe' point of view, because there seems to be an odd mix of the two throughout the pages. --Tangerineduel 16:08, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I've been working a bit on writing the articles from an 'in-universe' perspective and hopefully the majority of articles are now written in that fashion. Michael R (talk) 03:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Can We Use Quotes? I've started adding to this Wiki; I think it's a great idea. Does anyone know if we can use (large) quotes from the books, radio series, TV series and the movie? I've written a page on the Babel_Fish that takes a large quote from the book; is this allowed by copyright laws? '-- MrKWatkins 21:56, 20 Nov 2005 (GMT)' :: I am under the impression that if you cite where its quoted from it shall be allright. --Ryancb06 04:46, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) h2g2 anyone? what is this site's relationship with h2g2? (currently the largest site of DNA information) A competitor? Cooporative? Co-conspiratory? lol, I'm Researcher U203906 and I like Brunel. --Nerd42 04:26, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::The way I see it is that this community should mainly be focused toward documenting DNA and his works more like a fan site. --Ryancb06 05:36, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hey wait a second Since there aren't really that many users, can I be a SysOp?!?!?! lol no that's okay. But seriously we should try to recruit more users!!!!Zak Starfighter 13:36, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Joining How do join the project --Fr33Lanc3r 05:18, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Hello. You already did join! You just need to make an edit here and you're part of the 42 Wiki community. If you want some help with editing, see the tutorial. Angela talk 14:10, 10 March 2007 (UTC) how do you apply for administrator for any of the non-wikipedia wikis --Fr33Lanc3r 06:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :It depends on which wiki it is. If the wiki has active bureaucrats, there might be a "requests for adminship" page where you can apply. On smaller ones like this, Wikia staff are able to assign adminship to active users if it's needed. However, the whole wiki is openly editable, so there's no urgent need to make admins. Angela talk 16:16, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Front Page The Main Page of this site is severly lacking. It should at least have the introduction of the Guide from the book. I'm suggesting a project be started to get things started on that. -King Starscream 21:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I think the current "we are currently editing" markup should be changed to: ::We are 42 articles. :Which would render as: ::We are 42 articles. :To my mind this would be more appropriate. -- RobertATfm 21:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I have instituted your suggested changes. Welcome to the Wiki! --Ryancb06 22:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't Panic! Um, hi. I'm new here. Just wanted to introduce myself here, seemed like as good a place as any. :And I welcome you here. :) --User:Ryancb06 | Site Admin and Bureaucrat 10:12, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Hello, I am new and never heard of wikia before but I love HHG. Could someone please tell me what this is? The ultimate answer to the Ultimate Universal question: 42 Yup. :This red background being applied to every response-div is also really weird. I don't know what that's doing here. There must've been some mistake in the CSS coding. This also contradicts the half-finished Manual of style. FYI, FANDOM does not support Wikia.css as the primary reason for seeing any styles on the site. In other words; It's a mere redirect to a master-script, which means that common.js does absolutely nothing. Just and FYI to ya'll...